A variety of batteries employ one or more electrodes that each have a tab extending from a substrate. The tabs from different electrodes must often be connected to one another. Because tabs of anodes are often constructed of different materials than the tabs of cathodes, connecting the tabs from different electrodes often requires that tabs constructed of different materials be welded together. However, the difference in the melting points of different materials can make the welding process difficult and can result in a weak connection between the tabs. As a result, there is a need for an improved connection between the tabs of different batteries.